


Diagonal of the Madmen

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Getting Together, Grand Raid, M/M, Sports, ZoSan Month, ZoSan Month 2019 Week 1: Reunion, trail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Zoro and Sanji compete for the most famous ultra-trail in the Indian Ocean.





	Diagonal of the Madmen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! I decided to take part in this year's ZoSan Month, and to post a fic every Sunday for the whole event :D
> 
> So, here's my quick take at the first prompt : "Reunion". I happen to have my mother originating from Reunion Island, so I figured it'd be a good pun for this piece :p
> 
> Here's a [reference map](http://www.grandraid-reunion.com/IMG/pdf/carte_et_profil_gr2017.pdf) featuring the Grand Raid's route and a glimpse at the terrain... and for curious readers, [the official site of the race](http://www.grandraid-reunion.com/english/).

"Oi, don't forget your spare batteries", Sanji calls after Zoro as he gets out of the car.

"Oh, give me a break", Zoro protests.

Sanji sighs. "That's part of the gear we're required to have, what if the first ones die and you're left without light ? We're leaving at 10 pm, and though the start of the race is on the coast, in the city, we'll soon be trailing in the woods."

"Alright", Zoro concedes, "I don't care either way but if we need them in order to compete..."

"We've been training for months for this, I can't believe you're still arguing about the stuff we need to bring", Sanji says in disbelief.

Zoro shrugs. He's convinced he could achieve the Grand Raid without half of the equipment they're required to pack : that's some extra weight he'd gladly drop. But he also knows that his best friend always thinks about safety first.

Sanji rolls his eyes, grabs his own rucksack, and locks the car. Then he leads the way to the start of the race.

They have registered during summer for the Grand Raid, one of the most difficult ultra-trails in the world : they will leave from the northern part of the island, in the capital, and end at the south, accomplishing a 160km-long crossing of the island, with more than 9000 meters of ascending elevation. Conditions are pretty extreme, with temperatures varying from -2°C at night in altitude, to 35°C during the day on the coast... and there's also a deadline of 66h to finish the entire route : as they leave on Thursday evening, they're expected to reach the finish line on Sunday afternoon. A good portion of the race is the crossing of an old caldera reachable only by foot or by helicopter, located in a site protected by the UNESCO, and another one, further down the south, allows for a wondrous view of the currently active volcano.

When their equipment has been thoroughly checked, after being equipped with their bibs and GPS beacons, and given final recommendations, the competitors gather on the starting line.

Among the crowd, Zoro excitedly nudges Sanji. "Look at all the people !"

Sanji grins. "I've heard the race is an awaited event, but I wasn't expecting that many competitors. People of every age, too, look at the old man over there", he points towards the right.

"Damn, d'you think he's able to reach the finish line in time ?"

"I'd rather not underestimate him, what if he's a native and has been on the local hiking trails more often than us ? Either way it's a race against yourself, mostly : there are only 22 stops until the end, not all of them have food or physiotherapists, shall we need them... staying in shape for almost three days straight won't be easy."

Zoro boasts, "I bet I can handle myself fully well."

"Che. You might be a good sprinter, but I'm far better on the long run", Sanji draws his tongue out.

Zoro laughs heartily. "We'll do it together."

Sanji's heart swells at hearing that. He's been training for months with Zoro in order to be ready, came to Reunion Island three weeks ago in order to practice the actual terrain, so he knows they've got good chances at reaching the finish line in due time, but... doing it together is going to be a great bonding experience.

Departure is announced, and everyone throws themselves into the race, finding their own rhythm.

Sanji reminds Zoro to stay close to him or they'll lose each other in the crowd.

Zoro gives him a side glance and complies all too happily : he's had a crush on Sanji for years and the recent time they've spent together to train for the Grand Raid only brought them closer.

The start of the race isn't that difficult, being on the coast and in the city, they run on paved roads with little to no slope. The first checkpoint is located 140m above sea level, and from then on things get harder...

Zoro and Sanji reach the third checkpoint early on Friday morning, and are rewarded by a wonderful view of the coast, being more than 1500m high. They take a drink and a cereal bar as breakfast, and move on to one of the reputedly hardest parts of the trail : the Mafate caldera.

As they enter the national site, they're welcomed by the rising sun illuminating the caldera's edges. Now is not the time to take pictures, but such a sight will remain in their memories for years to come. They stop at the edge of a cliff and take a deep breath, gazing at the Piton des Neiges nearby. Feeling invigorated and ready to go, they smile to each other and move on to the Cilaos caldera.

About a day into the race, Sanji starts to feel a little tired. "I need to rest", he informs Zoro.

"Just a quick nap then", the other says. He's pretty used to those anyway.

"Alright", Sanji concedes, and quickly draws out his safety blanket. He rolls himself in it and sits on the side of the path, knees up to his chest and his head resting on his braced arms. He closes his eyes and lets himself drift off.

Zoro adjusts Sanji's blanket, a soft look on his face, and imitates his ~~crush~~ friend, snuggling close to him. He comes to after a few restful moments, checks the time – they've only lost 20mn – and gently wakes up Sanji.

The blond blinks, gets up, drinks some water, and is ready to go again.

Zoro is proud of Sanji's endurance, and just the tiniest bit jealous of it.

They reach the 11th checkpoint around 3 in the morning on Saturday. They've accomplished half of the race already – more than 70km – but there's still the volcano to see...

Sanji flirts with a female volunteer at the stand, while he refills his CamelBak.

Zoro notices it and grumpily storms out of the checkpoint, not daring a single glance behind him. _So much for doing the race together..._

When Sanji's done restocking water he turns to his friend... to no avail ! He internally breaks into a panic. _No, no, no, this can't be happening !_

 

* * *

 

Zoro gets lost.

Like, he doesn't recognize the path right away, but when he notices that all the Raiders are gone, too, he grits his teeth and starts to wonder if he hasn't strayed away from the path. _Nah, they must be far behind._

He's currently exiting a thick tree fern forest and engaging in dangerous ravines. He remembers Sanji telling him something about old trails formed by escaped slaves back in the days, and thinks that he can find a path too.

He ends up in a small town, and asks an old woman about the ongoing ultra-trail.

"Well, it's happening right now, but they're inland... What exactly are you doing here ?"

Zoro has the grace to flush red as it's confirmed that he's pretty far from where he's supposed to be.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Sanji goes on with the race but his mind is elsewhere : he's dead worried about the marimo. _What if something happened to him ? What if he's hurt ? What if he fell off a cliff and is unable to call for help ?_

He's so concerned by his friend's whereabouts that he's unable to sleep, his mind agitated with catastrophe scenarios, and he reaches the 17th checkpoint, after the volcano, on Saturday night, exhausted. There, he knows the most difficult part is over and there won't be much more ascending slopes, but the last 40km are still a challenge in themselves. He allows himself 10mn of rest and a leg massage by a physiotherapist before he moves on to the last part of the ultra-trail.

It's 4 in the afternoon on the last day of the race, when Sanji sees the finishing line. He gathers all of his strength and rushes to cross it, relief and pride coursing all over his body when the Grand Raid is finally over. He gazes up at the sky, a dopey grin on his face, drops his rucksack on the ground and lets his body untense for the first time in three days. A warm hand on his shoulder gets him out of his trance. He turns his head to the intruder- "Zoro !" Sanji jumps at his friend, fiercely hugging him. "You've made it !!"

Zoro sheepishly smiles, happy and embarrassed all at once of being so close to the blond. "I, uh, yeah, I did."

Sanji leans back and looks at Zoro with wonder. _Has he always been that cute ?_

Zoro's eyes linger on Sanji's lips, and he feels the irrepressible urge to kiss him. _Never again I'm spending that long of a time away from him._

 _He's looking at my mouth. His lips are kissable, too. What ?_ Sanji catches himself and blinks.

Zoro quickly leans in, lips slightly parting just as he's about to reach the cook's mouth.

Sanji closes his eyes and lets himself be kissed, soft lips pressed against his.

Zoro leans back after a short moment, a blush adorning his cheeks. "Missed you", he confesses.

Sanji rests his forehead against Zoro's, not daring to open his eyes for fear of breaking the moment. That, and he needs time to process everything. _Zoro kissed me. He missed me. I liked that kiss. Shit, I think I'm gay for him._ A hand on his cheek derails his train of thoughts and he blinks.

Zoro has a soft look on his face, but his forehead is creased with a worried frown.

Sanji feels the corners of his mouth lift up as he next says, "I missed you, too."

The frown eases a little and Zoro has a weak chuckle.

Sanji bites his lip and leans in for another kiss.

 _He... wants to kiss me again ? Hot damn, I'm the luckiest man on Earth._ Zoro happily gives in and tenderly enlaces the blond.

Sanji breaks the kiss and hugs the marimo tight against him. "Feels good", he exhales in the crook of the other's neck.

"So good", Zoro echoes in a murmur.

A chuckle, then Sanji laughs heartily.

"What ?"

"You're an emotional rollercoaster. I thought you might be hurt or something, and you're here, kissing me on the finish line !"

Zoro has an awkward chuckle. "Sorry, I just-"

Sanji kisses Zoro to shut him up. "It's even better than a medal", he confides. "But it was so sudden... How long have you been holding this ?"

"For about as long as you've been in the closet", Zoro counters.

Now it's Sanji's time to blush. _Shit... That long ?_ He bites his lower lip. "How did you know ?"

"I didn't. Just had to try", Zoro explains.

Sanji has a fond look in his eyes as he next speaks, "Then I'm glad you did." Then he claps his hands and says, "Now, let's move to the last checkpoint to see our timing. When did you get there ?"

"Uh, just a while ago", Zoro eludes.

Sanji frowns. "What's wrong ? I thought you'd be pretty proud to arrive first."

"Uh-huh", Zoro nods, and quickly slaloms between the Raiders to reach the checkpoint. He gets in line to register his arrival.

Sanji shortly joins him and observes the people around him.

Each participant that passes the finish line in time gets a medal to prove their feat.

Zoro nudges Sanji in the ribs, "Look, it's the old man from the start ! You were right in the end, he's got a medal too..."

"Told you so..."

Then it's their turn, and they proudly beam as they give back their bibs and GPS beacons.

The woman at the counter grabs a medal and hands it to Sanji. "Congratulations !"

Zoro holds his hand out and waits. But nothing comes.

"Um, I'm sorry, but you're disqualified."

Zoro's face falls.

Sanji frowns, "There must be a mistake, we've done most of the race together."

"Most of it ? By the GPS track I'd say a good half, but then he got lost in the Bébour Forest and stopped following the trail."

Sanji opens wide eyes. "Say what now ?"

The woman turns the computer screen towards the duo and shows them the actual path that Zoro followed : some time after the 12th checkpoint, the green-haired trailer started going east. He crossed two forests, arrived in Saint-Benoît then went south and followed the coast until he arrived in Saint-Pierre. He _did_ cross the finish line, but got back on the right track only for the last 3km or so.

Sanji is flabbergasted. Zoro added a considerable length to his route, and he managed to reach the finish line before him, not to mention without any checkpoint. And he did get to see the volcano, though from the other side.

The woman says, "You know how we call the Grand Raid here ? La Diagonale des Fous. But it's the first time I see something _that_ crazy."


End file.
